1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a sock with multiple zones made up of varying numbers of layers of material. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a sock including at least a first zone made of two layers of material adjacent to a second zone made of a single layer of material.
2. Description of Related Art
Athletes, as well as casual shoe wearers, may wear more than one pair of socks simultaneously for a variety of reasons. Namely, a wearer may layer one pair of socks on top of another pair of socks. Some benefits of wearing two pairs of socks simultaneously may include: additional cushioning, reduced incidence of blistering, increased warmth, and additional capacity for absorbing perspiration. In particular, wearing two socks at the same time allows for movement between the inner sock and the outer sock, thereby decreasing movement between an inner sock and a wearer's foot that might causing blistering or other discomfort.
However, wearing more than one pair of socks may also be inconvenient for other reasons. For example, poor ventilation may cause athlete's foot or a disagreeable odor if the multiple socks are worn for long periods of time. Further, two or more seams may overlap in the same position on a wearer's foot, thereby causing abrasion. Specifically, overlapping seams at the toe closures of each sock can cause pressure on the toes, which may result in peeling of the wearer's skin.
For these reasons, a variety of double layer socks are known in the art. These double layer socks seek to provide the advantages of wearing two distinct socks in one convenient article. Some of these dual layer socks are formed by knitting two socks separately, putting one sock into the other, and sewing the socks together at the ankle area. Other double layer socks such as the socks disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,862,902 to Kim, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated in its entirely, are formed by continuous knitting of an outer layer and an inner layer, and then sewing the layers together at the toe closure.
Unfortunately, these currently known arrangements have their own shortcomings. If the toe parts of the inner and outer socks are not attached to each other, the inner and outer layers of the socks may move independently of each other. In some cases, the inner socks may become bunched at the toes or stuck between the toes of the wearer. Further, the procedure of inserting the inner socks into the outer socks and aligning the two socks with each other is complex and time-consuming, increasing manufacturing costs.
There is a need in the art for a sock, the wearing of which provides the same advantages as wearing two pairs of socks, but that does not include the shortcomings of wearing two pairs of socks or of currently available dual layer socks as discussed above.